The ACE Family
Austin McBroom (born: ) and Catherine Paiz (born: ), better known online as The ACE Family, are an American YouTube couple from Los Angeles, California. They upload videos of challenges, family life, pranks and vlogs. Their YouTube channel currently has over 12 million subscribers and over 1.7 billion video views. History Having set up their YouTube channel in 2016, Austin McBroom and Catherine Paiz became very well-known for the pranks that they would play on each other. They took part in challenges and began blogging day to day life. The family mainly use humour to entertain their viewers, and over time they became very successful. In June 2018, they held a charity basketball event and announced they would donate any money made towards their charity of choice. The event was a sell-out and included a performance from Glenn Travis. However, when the ACE Family only donated $75,000 and gave no explanation for why, it caused a controversy for fans who deduced they made a higher amount than that, but never went through with their promise to donate every piece of money made. However, other fans have deduced that the other money might have went towards payment for the event. In August 2018, the ACE Family announced both on social media and in a vlog that their house was robbed when they spent the day at DisneyLand. However, people thought that the behaviour of the police was wrong (e.g. fooling around on camera) and the way they let Austin behave, among other things, contributing to a second controversy that they had faked the robbery. Another video from Austin on Instagram upset people further. The ACE Family deny they have faked anything, and a document filed by the police was found and the burglary was proved to have happened. Personal Life Austin was a former NCAA basketball guard who committed to the St. Louis University men's basketball group in Missouri. He has also participated in other sports such as baseball and soccer. In 2015, Austin began dating his spouse, Catherine, who gave birth to their first child, Elle, on May 28, 2016. They were engaged in August 2017. On February 2018, it was announced that Catherine was expecting a second child. A video titled "MOTHER AND DAUGHTER SURPRISE DADDY WITH PREGNANCY ANNOUNCEMENT!!! (SPEECHLESS)" was uploaded on February 6 and was trending on YouTube. They later announced they would be having a second daughter in a vlog of a party held by Kylie Jenner. In August 2018, fans wrongly deduced the second baby's name would be Esmeralda, when it was spelled out on Elle's board. Austin and Catherine later clarified it was actually the name of their cleaner. On October 17, 2018, Catherine and Austin welcomed their second daughter, Alaia Marie McBroom. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 5, 2017 *2 million subscribers: August 2, 2017 *3 million subscribers: October 19, 2017 *4 million subscribers: January 1, 2018 *5 million subscribers: February 9, 2018. *6 million subscribers: March 14, 2018. *7 million subscribers: April 16, 2018. *8 million subscribers: May 31, 2018. *9 million subscribers: June 30, 2018. *10 million subscribers: July 22, 2018. *11 million subcribers: August 25, 2018. *12 million subscribers: October 10, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: April 16, 2018. This page was created on February 7, 2018 by ChainsmokersFanatic1999. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Ten Million Subscribers